Krolesk'Kan International Quarter Bombing
In 93 AE a tragic act of terrorism occurred in Dawnguard, Krolesk. News; Terrorists strike in central Krolesk! Earlier this week an attack was made on the International Quarter within Dawnguard. It is believed that foreign emissaries and diplomats were the intended targets. Several citizens and guards of diplomats were killed in this tragic act of senseless violence. Details are still coming out, it is believed that the attack was politically motivated in hopes to start a war. Consul Ostavius Dravicus of Krolesk was quick to send his condolences to the families of those who died, and to begin a Sicarii investigation into the matter. When questioned about the tragic event, Consul Ostavius Dravicus had this to say; "It is a great tragedy that this occurred. That people out there truly believe tragic acts of violence are the best way to express their feelings. It is quite simply a senseless act of violence, and it will not be tolerated. The Northern Empire of Scythia will not rest until those responsible are brought to justice. The Sicarii are investigating this incident as we speak. Vythii Dravicus, an outstanding Sicarii agent is leading the investigation; any information related to this tragedy should be brought to him as soon as possible. Thank you, and may the gods worshiped by those in Scythia help bring those responsible to justice." Breaking News; Conspiracy? A while after the initial attack, the Sicarii released a formal statement suggesting radical Interferists were responsible for the attack. In response to this news, the Head of the Krolesk'Kan Tarskovia Orthodox church stated; "It is troubling to consider that Krolesk would be attacked for religious reasons. It is not the first time religion has been used as a call for war, but generally religion has never been the sole factor for an attack on Krolesk'Kan soil. If investigations prove that religion was the sole factor of this attack, the Tarskovian Orthodoxy will respond in kind to those it believes are responsible." Comments made by the head of the Tarskovian Orthodoxy troubled many, and led to numerous heated discussions. A memorial service for those who died was held shortly after the comments were made. Lord Patriarch of the Dravicus Family, Lycaon Dravicus, made a special trip to the memorial service. After the service when questioned by journalists he made the following statement; "It is a terrible deed when one dies with no knowledge of why, it is an unforgivable act. On behalf of the council of Skylyn, I offer Skylyn's deepest condolences to Krolesk, and to the Krolesk'Kans whom were affected by this tragedy. The nation of Skylyn will do everything in its power to help capture those responsible and bring them to justice. We will go to the ends of the world if we must, in order to bring those responsible to justice. To the frozen south, even to the Old Land if we must; We will go so far as to travel to Voldrania, we will travel to the ends of the Easter Isles if we must. Nothing will stop Skylyn from bringing to justice these despicable vagrants. Nothing at all." The Krolesk'Kan writers Guild holds a copyright on this material. Any attempts to reproduce or falsely claim ownership of this story is prohibited. Category:Krolesk Category:Events Category:NewVol Events Category:In Character Category:Literature